


May I Have the Pleasure?

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen dances, Lester watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have the Pleasure?

Sir James Lester leaned back in his chair, sipping his drink, as Stephen whirled past on the dance floor with Abby in his arms. Lester smiled. Stephen really did dance very well, it was a pleasure to watch him and even more so knowing that no matter who he danced with he was going to leave with Lester.

"Wow," Connor breathed. "I wish I could do that."

Lester shrugged. "It's really not that difficult. Well, not to learn the basics anyway. To dance like that you need a certain amount of natural grace and athleticism, but the actual steps are pretty easy to learn. Why don't you ask Abby to go to a class with you?"

"But Abby can already dance."

Lester rolled his eyes. "I know that but it's an opportunity to spend time together doing something fun that doesn't involve the prospect of imminent death. Not to mention you'll get to hold her most of the time. You really are inept at this sort of thing sometimes, Connor. Just ask her. Trust me, she'll say yes." He sighed. Talking to Connor made him feel very old sometimes. He didn't think he'd ever been that young and naive.

A hand on his shoulder distracted him from his thoughts and he looked up into the smiling eyes of his lover. "Why don't you show Connor just how easy it is?" Stephen asked, holding his hand out.

Lester hesitated, looking around the room at the other couples on the floor, all of whom were traditional opposite sex couples. "I don't think that's really a good idea."

Stephen looked sad. "Please? I'll even let you lead."

Lester sighed and stood up, taking his hand. It wasn't the words that had changed his mind but rather Stephen's expression. A grown man shouldn't be able to produce that kind of expression, nothing other than a Labrador should. But Stephen was a master of the puppy eyed look and Lester just couldn't resist it when it was turned on him. Although in his defence he didn't know anyone else who could either and at least he knew he'd be rewarded for giving in. Something no one else could say.

"Fine but if we cause a scene you can deal with it." He took Stephen's hand and let him lead him onto the dance floor.

Stephen guided them into a waltz and they moved smoothly around the floor together. When the music changed, Stephen pulled him closer and encouraged Lester to rest his head on his shoulder.

Lester chuckled, any moment Stephen would start leading as well, he could tell. He found he didn't mind though and leaned against the taller man. It was romantic and sappy and he was going to have to be twice as sarcastic for the next few days to make up for it but right now he had his lover's arms wrapped around him as they swayed together to the slow music and he was right where he wanted to be


End file.
